


With your touch

by FlorBexter



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, adrenaline rush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: Sometimes it happened. Not every time, but some operations left him jittery, with the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, as if he could break the world out of her angles and without the ability to fall asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.





	With your touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Drabble Challenge on tumblr. The prompt was “If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?”, so you know what to expect ;)

**“If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?”**

ShaoFei had tried to calm down. He had taken a long hot, then cold shower. Had contemplated running around the house a few times to get rid of his energy but… the adrenaline was still too high. 

Sometimes it happened. Not every time, but some operations left him jittery, with the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, as if he could break the world out of her angles and without the ability to fall asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. His elbows and knee feel weird, as if, when he would hold them still they would start moving on their own. His being vibrated but he had no idea what to do about it. He could go back to his flat, wandering through his rooms until he was exhausted enough to fall asleep. But he didn’t want to go back. 

Operations like that, with flying bullets and the violence an iron taste on his tongue made him realize all over again how dangerous the world was. And even though TangYi had been part of this world ShaoFei couldn’t let him be alone after an experience like that. 

TangYi was already in bed, his breathing a quiet noise in the dark bedroom. He wasn’t unprotected. Five men and women stood guard during the night but ShaoFei couldn’t entrust TangYi to them. He didn’t care how capable and ruthless they were. Some were too deeply embedded in your heart to let them out of your sight. 

He whipped forth and back on his feet. Stood on his toes and fell back on his heel. His hair was still wet. TangYi would wake up at some point if he continued to stand at the end of the bed like some ghost. He rubbed the towel roughly through his hair so the pillow wouldn’t get too damp and climbed under the sheets as silently as possible. The light blanket felt like something weird and abrasive against his skin and he sighed. This was stupid, he should have stayed at the precinct until the adrenaline had made it out of his system and…

“You’re back.” 

TangYi’s hand had found its way on his shoulder and he felt a light squeeze. TangYi had turned his way but ShaoFei had no idea if he had opened his eyes. 

“Yeah. Everything’s fine. Go back to sleep,” he whispered and smiled when he felt TangYi’s fingertips taking stock of his body parts. “Everything’s still there.”

“Let me be the judge of that.”

TangYi’s rough voice awakened ShaoFei’s nerve ends and he rolled his eyes at the tightening feeling in his groin. Yeah, he had suspected that. 

“No gunshot wounds? No knife wounds?”

“You forbid me to get those.” 

“Indeed I did.” 

“Sorry for waking you,” ShaoFei said and wanted TangYi’s light touch but also wanted to jump out of the bed. TangYi’s fingertips just made everything worse.

“I wasn’t really asleep.” TangYi’s warmth got closer and the kiss was soft, a known ‘hello, welcome back’. ShaoFei held himself still. 

“If you can’t sleep… we could have sex?” He probably sounded too hopeful, he thought. Or as if he wasn’t really sure if he wanted to have sex. There was a moment of silence, the rustling of the sheet and ShaoFei gasped out loud when TangYi’s hand suddenly was in his pants. 

“So this is how it is,” TangYi murmured against his ear, suddenly so close, pressed against his side, and ShaoFei had no idea what to say because a hand was around his erection and he just moved involuntarily into the touch. 

“I need…”, he gasped, but couldn’t think, because his nerves were burning, and the adrenaline rushed through his blood and he…

“Tell me.” TangYi bit his earlobe lightly and his tone had the typical smugness whenever he was able to overpower ShaoFei. “Tell me what you need.” 

TangYi was good at giving him what he needed, ShaoFei thought. “Just your hand… just, like this.” TangYi moved his hand and ShaoFei gasped. 

“Like this?”

ShaoFei nodded because he had to concentrate on breathing. TangYi’s touch was rough and dry and a bit on the painful side but he couldn’t bear the thought of him stopping. He needed this kind of touch, every pull made him harder, every twist of TangYi’s finger send tingles along his body. He dug his fingers into TangYi’s shoulder and tried to move with him but every time he moved TangYi got slower and damn him! 

TangYi laughed silently in his ear, his breath moist and warm and ShaoFei suppressed a whine. 

“Why are you so mean?” 

TangYi mhmte as an answer and ShaoFei knew that he wouldn’t need much more. Just some more strokes with the right pressure and speed and he would… he pressed his open mouth against TangYi’s neck his body a tense line of quivering muscles. He groaned his pleasure in TangYi’s skin and his orgasm rolled over him like a crushing wave, over too soon, but it left his toes tingling and he fell back with a satisfied smile. The pleasure made his bones heavy and he felt the exhaustion he should have felt hours ago dragging at him. 

TangYi was still pressed against his side. 

“Sorry,” he slurred and tried to stay awake, he should reciprocate he thought, but he didn’t even feel how TangYi freed him from his boxer shorts. He felt the kiss on his stomach, TangYi’s favourite place to kiss him. 

“Sleep,” he murmured against ShaoFei’s skin and ShaoFei obeyed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you had fun. If you want to you can visit me on tumblr - [florbexter](https://florbexter.tumblr.com)


End file.
